Rooftops
by ZeloWeirdo
Summary: Gilbert, who has been 'poking fun' at Matthew for 2 years of highschool, finds him trying to commit suicide. He saves him, but what kind of friendship will bud from this? Or will it be more than that? Warning: Attempted Suicide, mentioned death, emotional/mental abuse. Oh, and possibly smut.
1. Chapter 1

**This randomly popped into my head while I was listening to music. I forget what I was listening to, but I liked the idea! Sorry if it sucks.**

**And yes, I am aware that there are too many PruCan fics where one of them is suicidal or angsty or whatever. I just wanted to make one with a good story, I guess.**

**I think this one will have a happy ending in the end.**

**Warning for this chapter: Attempted Suicide.**

**Also, I don't own Hetalia.**

My feet led me to that door. I calmly grabbed hold and turned the handle. There wasn't much in the room, it was small. There was only a small radio, cleaning supplies, and another door at the back. I walked up to the other door, doing the same procedure.

I made sure to leave all of my stuff in my locker before doing all of this. All of that stuff was just going to weigh me down quicker. I slowly and calmly walked up the steps. Each step I took, my heart raced faster and I could hear the pounding in my head. I actually couldn't believe I was doing this, but everything I had done, led up to it. This very moment. I didn't understand how my body could be so calm, when my heart felt like it was pounding against my ribcage.

Another door. I opened that as well, squinting my eyes at the sunlight. It was a warm spring day, in the middle of April. I stepped out, and walked to the end of the roof. Everything looked so nice, peaceful almost. I gave a sad smile.

Before doing anything else, I pushed my sleeve up and glanced at my wristwatch. It read 4:30. It was at least an hour after school, so nobody would be here. I had my brother convinced that I was at art club, which didn't actually exist as much as I'd like it to.

I looked out at the horizon. The sky was blue, with a barely noticeable orange tint to it. Trees were just gaining their leaves back, and the grass was back to a normal, healthy colour.

I let out a deep breath, one that I hadn't realized I was holding. A gentle wind blew by, breezing my chin-length blond hair within the wind. My heart was really pounding by now, more than it was before. Pounding and racing fast, the noise almost making my head hurt. I stepped up onto the ledge, and let out a shaky breath.

'Just don't look down. It'll be like flying, don't worry! Maybe if you're lucky, nothing will hurt. This is what you wanted, isn't it?'

That fucking voice at the back of my head.. It sounded almost like my own voice, but darker.

I close my eyes tight, and that's when I hear someone.

"Don't you fucking dare jump."

-Gilbert POV-

That kid who sits in front of me in my math class had been acting a little off today. Sure, I pick on him sometimes, just because his reactions are funny, but I was a bit worried today. Matthew was ignoring my poking, so I kinda wondered. Usually, he'd react or something, but he didn't even budge! He'd also answer one or two questions the teacher asked, but he never even rose his hand. Hell, he never took his eyes off of his paper!

I had a long detention after school since I was late after lunch for the third time in a row. Psh, not my fault my awesome hangout spot and the science hall were so far away from each other. Stupid rules.

I walked out of the detention room and to the custodian room. I always hung around on the rooftop of the school for a while after school, because I seemed to like the view of the city from above. I could feel the wind and everything, it just felt.. Well, it felt awesome.

The door had already been open, though. That seemed off to me, since Mr. Press never liked leaving the door open. The door to the stairs was open as well, so I walked up to that one, and light shone above me from outside. I saw a shadow leaving the door, and I walked back to the first door and closed it before making my way up the stairs.

I got up, but didn't bother closing the outside door. I frowned at what I saw, processing it. Matthew just stepped up onto the roof ledge, and I could hear a shaky breath leave him.

As I registered what was about to happen, I frowned even more. Taking in a deep breath, and trying to sound as calm as possible, I told him.

"Don't you fucking dare jump."

Matthew turned and looked straight at me with a surprised look on his face, which turned into a frown at me.

"Why? So that you can tease and make fun of me every day?" He said, his voice wavering.

Shit, I didn't think **that** would've been the reason!

"Exactly. So just leave me alone and let me do this." His voice cut my thoughts.

I took a step towards him. "Wait, I-"

The kid seemed to forget that there was nothing behind him, because he stepped back at my step forward, and before he could pick his weight back up, he tipped over, and I heard the most fearful gasp I've heard in my entire life. I quickly ran to him, and reached down, grabbing his hand.

-Matthew's POV-

I didn't understand why Gilbert, of all people, was here stopping me. My body shook as his words played in my thoughts over and over again. After that, my mind almost completely shut down on me, and my voice was acting out on it's own.

My mind zapped back once he took a step towards me, and forgetting that I was on a **fucking roof**, I took a step back in fear, losing my balance, my eyes growing wide in fear. I let out a harsh gasp, and closed my eyes shut, expecting for the next and last thing to feel was the ground, and the next thing for me to see was blood upon pavement, or possibly nothing.

What I was not expecting to feel, was a hand grabbing mine, and looking up to see Gilbert pulling me up. I shut my eyes as he pulled me up, and held onto his hand tightly. He must have been stronger than he looked to do that, or maybe I was just lighter than I assumed. I wasn't sure, nor did I care at that moment. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Don't you ever try that again." I heard Gilbert say, not even registering that we were away from the edge of the roof until he spoke. His arms were wrapped around me, almost in a protective manner. I let out a shaky breath, leaning into him. I didn't care that it was Gilbert, but the fact that he was there, comforting me, made me feel like everything was going to be okay. He must have noticed that I began crying, because he was rubbing my back lightly as a sign of comfort.

After just sitting there for about five minutes, Gilbert finally spoke up.

"Promise me you'll never try that again."

I thought about that statement for a moment, and let out a sigh.

"I can't promise that." Yeah, that sounded like a truthful answer. I asked a question without thinking.

"After all of this, why do you care so much?"

It was silent for a moment before I heard Gilbert grunt.

"I know what it feels like, to be hurting like that." His answer was short, but it meant a lot.

-Gilbert's POV-

I tried to not make my voice sound like it was strained as I answered Matthew's question. I looked down at him, his head still buried in my shoulder. My hand had trailed from his back to his hair, but he didn't seem to mind. It actually seemed to calm him, so I left it there.

His brother was probably worried by now. It may not look like it, but Alfred was extremely protective of Matthew, and even though Matthew didn't seem to notice, his brother actually knew a lot about him. Alfred and I were pretty close one year, but that somehow faded once he started hanging out with that Japanese boy. I just decided to leave it alone, and let things work themselves out.

I let go of Matthew, and stood up, extending a hand to him. He gave me a questioning look, but took it, and I pulled him up once again. I led him off of the roof, and out of the janitor closet in silence, still holding onto his hand.

"Do you need to go to your locker?" I decided to ask, after closing the door. I didn't care what he said, I was not letting him out of my sight until I got him home.

"Where are we going?" He softly asked me, looking at me, but not making direct eye contact.

"I'm taking you home." I started, and he let out a sigh. "Listen, I'm going to make up for all those times I unintentionally hurt you, whether you like it or not."

"That's nice of you, but I'd rather-" I hushed him by bringing a finger to his lips. He let out another sigh. "Yes, I do need to go to my locker.."

We walked to his locker together, in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, but it wasn't a peaceful silence, either.

After Matthew got what he needed from his locker, we walked to the parking lot. His house wasn't too far from the school, maybe a ten minute walk, but mine was, so I drove myself and Ludwig to school each morning. Usually he'd go to Feliciano's house after school, and I didn't mind that.

The ride was silent, as well. Matthew looked like he had a lot on his mind, so I didn't turn on the radio or anything. I looked over to him quickly a few times while I was driving, and it almost looked like he'd spaced out. Almost the same look on his face when we were in math class, but more.. More strained, and tired.

When we arrived at his house, I gave him a light tap on the shoulder, and he looked over to me and smiled lightly. "Thank you for all of this, Gilbert."

I was surprised. I was expecting him not to say a word, so I grinned back.

"It's no problem! Hey, can I see your phone for a moment?"

"Er.. Sure.." He mumbled, before pulling out his phone from his shoulder bag, and handed it to me.

I grinned. It was one of those qwerty slider phones, so once I got to the screen I wanted, I slid that out, and tapped on a few keys. I hit enter, then handed it back to him.

"If you **ever** feel upset, or just need someone to talk to, don't be afraid to text or call me." I stated. I truely wanted to help out Matthew in any way that I could at this moment. I also really wanted to make up for everything I had done in the past. It was an odd change for me, but I honestly didn't know it affected him that much in the first place.

Matthew gave a short nod, and a smile again before leaving my car, closing the door behind him. He looked back and gave a wave, mouthing 'thanks', before opening the door to his house.

After that, I drove off. I had a lot to think about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahh I finally got this finished! u.u It's such a short chapter though. I apologize! Exams are soon and ah I've been kinda weird lately with writing.**

**Oh, and in this, Michelle is Seychelles, if you didn't know! I really wanted to include her, she needs more love.**

**I forget what else I wanted to add here.. Oh well.**

**I don't own Hetalia, obviously.**

I sighed, opening up the door to the house. There was no car in the driveway, meaning that Dad was out, so it must've been either Alfred or Michelle who were home. Most likely Alfred. Though he was a popular guy, and he did love to hang out with his friends, being at home was a close second. Most of the time. Michelle was usually the one out, usually with my cousin, Francis.

Our family was.. Really weird. My father wanted kids, but he couldn't, so he adopted. He adopted Alfred and I first, and later on, he adopted Michelle. Before all that, they were going to send me off to my Aunt Jose's house, where my cousin Francis is. It was weird to see my cousin with my sister, but hey, they're happy.

"Hey, where've you been?" Alfred's voice quickly cut through my thoughts, and I had to think of a quick lie. If he found out, chances were that dad would find out somehow. It's not that Alfred's bad with secrets, it's that dad has his ways through Alfred's head. Some things he could keep really good, though.

"I went to the park for a bit." I stated with a bit of a chuckle, and then mentally slapped myself. _You just got dropped off, idiot. He's not going to believe that. _That voice came to my head once again; and like usual, it was right.

He stared at me for a moment, then let out a laugh, walking up to me and patting my head. "Oh, you're so funny, bro." He said to me, ruffling my hair, and then walking off into the kitchen. "You want anything to eat?"

"No thanks. I'm gonna go take a nap." I replied back to him while walking towards the stairs, hearing a faint 'okay' as I did.

Once I got to my room, the first thing I did was peel off my school uniform. It was plain and simple, just a white button-up and some grey pants. The girls uniform was pretty much the same, except they had the choice between pants and a blue pleated skirt (that most of them got yelled at for rolling up so that their ass is almost showing, which got really gross).

Once I got that done, I let out a loose yawn and looked through my small dresser, grabbing a pair of loose shorts and pulling them. I grabbed my school pants again, putting my hand in a pocket, searching for my phone. Once I got that, I went to my bed, plopping down on it, and sighing.

I unlocked my phone, and looked at my contacts. Gilbert really did put his number into my phone. I didn't have that many contacts in my phone; all I really had was Al, Michelle, my dad, Francis, my friend Lovino, and now, Gilbert. Lovino and I didn't talk much, but we had a really close bond. We've known each other since kindergarten, and before he moved to Italy for a few years in grade 3, we were pretty much best friends.

I let out another yawn, getting out of my contacts page and then making my way to look at my music. I had it at a low volume, so nobody would really hear, since I didn't like headphones all that much. My fingers glided over a song, and then I stopped, and picked it. It was a Somebody I Used To Know a'capella. I can't remember who did the a'capella cover, but I really liked the group. They worked well together.

At first, I began humming along with it, and then I decided to sing with it. Yes, I liked to sing. I could let out emotions that way, the same with drawing, and writing. I didn't write that much anymore, I couldn't keep up with diaries, since I always ended up forgetting to write in them, but I did some drawing, and a lot of singing when I was alone (allthough, I'm pretty sure Alfred could hear me sometimes. I didn't really care.).

After that, I decided to turn off my phone for now, and pull my sheets over me. Today was a very long day, and I hoped that maybe I could sleep it off. It wasn't long before I was caught in a dream.

- Alfred's POV-

I glanced towards the stairway as Mattie walked up them. Something just felt extremely off with him. He didn't take naps often, and usually when he did, it was because of exams, which wasn't for at least another month or two. I shrugged, grabbing a bottle of coke from the fridge, and then walking back to my place on the couch, watching.. That one show, Danny Phantom or something.

No matter how hard I tried to focus on the television, all my thoughts turned back to Matthew, for some reason. He never really came home _late_. He'd usually either call or come home first before going off somewhere, if he ever did. And then, for someone to drop him off. This whole situation was gnawing at my brain, as if I should know something. It was all just very weird.

I thought for a few moments before I groaned loudly, giving up. I knew a lot about Mattie, but at the same time, I knew nothing at all! I wonder if anyone else ever got that feeling.

Sighing, I decided I didn't want to be in the house anymore. I grabbed out my phone, flipping through my contacts. No.. No.. No way. ..No.. Yeah! I'll call Arthur! Maybe he can help out!

I clicked "call" on the touchscreen, and then eagerly waited for him to pick up. Ring. Riiing. Riiiiiiiiin- okay I'll stop that.

"Hello?" I heard him finally pick up the phone.

"Arthur! You needa help me out!" I used his full name, and not a nickname. He must know it's important now! I heard an irritated sigh at the other end of the phone.

"Could you at least greet me back? Oh well, what's going on?" He asked me, his irritated tone still there. At least he agreed to help.

"It's about-" I began in a loud voice, quickly cutting myself off and making my voice lower before I started again. "It's about Mattie, I'm a bit worried."

Another sigh. "Want me to go over?" He asked.

"I think it'd be better if I went there." I truthfully stated, actually having a little party in my head, since he agreed.

"I'll be here." He said after a moment, sounding he was fumbling with something.

"Sweet! Thanks!" I told him, before hanging up the phone. I turned the television off, grabbed my jacket, and walked out of the house, locking the door behind me.

**I hope this chapter was good. I probably messed up on Alfred's character or something, but I'm not really familiar with writing him.**

**And I recently got addicted to the a'capella cover of Somebody That I Used To Know. It's really good! 0.0 I've never listened to the actual song, though. But you should totally listen to it! It's by Pentatonix. They're totally awesome.**

**Well until the next chapter, bye~.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait! Here's the new chapter! It's a bit short though. I've been cursed with an eye infection. Bleh.**

**darkgolwneon, Thanks for recommending the song to me! I really liked it, actually.**

**BlameItOnThePrussian, Thank you for pointing that out. I wasn't sure, I will correct it!**

**Thank you to everyone else that reviewed, too! Reviews make me happy, and they inspire me to write~.**

**As for questions, things will be found out soon enough.**

**I don't own Hetalia! But I do own a Prussia wig now. I don't think that counts..**

**Enough from me, though. On to the fic!**

_The two smiled, staring up at the evening sky from the small hill that they were laying down on. They were side by side in the quiet park, enjoying the peace and quiet that surrounded the two for once._

_There was a bit of a quiet rustle as the younger one sat up, bringing himself to sit criss-cross as he looked over to the other on the ground. He let out a sad sigh._

"_I'm going to miss you.. I know I really shouldn't." The blond boy said. He was only 13, about to be 14 in a few months. It was also going to be his last night with his best friend._

_The other shifted onto his side, looking up at the Canadian with red eyes. He was moving back to Germany by morning, and who knows how long it would be before he came back. Neither of them had a clue, and everything was just so sudden. They both wanted to spend as much time as they could together._

"_I wouldn't go, if I didn't have to.." He sighed, moving his position so that he was on his stomach, facing the other with his hands propping his head up, elbows on the ground._

"_I know, just.." The blond sighed, looking up at the darkening summer sky, playing with the hem of his white and red striped shirt. "It's going to feel really weird not going into grade 9 with you." He admitted. His jaw moved, as if speaking once again, but nothing was coming out. Nothing at all. Everything had fallen to a deafening silence._

"_I can't hear you.. What's going on?" The Prussian asked, trying not to show any worry. The other looked down at him, and cracked a small, sad smile before his mouth moved again, his eyes focusing on the ground now._

_The Prussian frowned, sitting up and reaching an arm out to grab the blonds shoulder. "I can't hear a wo-" He cut himself off once he felt nothing. His hand went right through the boy as if he were mist, or a ghost. Suddenly, he could hear his heart pounding in his ears, along with a strange ringing sound. He felt a rumble in the ground and suddenly, everything was dark. Not the night type of dark, but a frightening dark. All he could feel was cool air now._

_He could hear saddening whispers of voices, but he couldn't hear the words that they were saying. It came down to one voice, though. A voice that was all too familiar._

_A person came up to him. The figure was unclear, but crying came from it. The figure was a grey colour, standing while it's arms were wrapped around it's body, while soft, quiet sobs._

I woke up, my breathing fast and I was covered in a cold sweat. For a moment, I just laid there. Then I sat up and sighed, rubbing my forehead in frustration.

'_That dream again? Man, it's so weird.. It gets weirder and weirder each time.. And longer, too.' I _ thought to myself, glancing over to the clock. It was 6:14 now. I really didn't have much to do after school, other than dropping Matthew off at his own house.

I seemed to force his mind on the boy at the moment. I knew exactly what the blond was going through, and he knew that no one deserved to go through that, no matter who they were.

I seemed to be focused on the _why_ though. Why did Matthew feel the urge to harm himself? That's what I really wanted to know. I wanted to know what caused him to do that, and it seemed like my mind kept switching back to what Matthew had said previously.

_"Why? So that you can tease and make fun of me every day?" _

Those words played in my mind over and over. Was I really the root reason for this? There could have been other reasons, too. I can't be too sure, and I wanted to know, but I didn't want to pry at Matthew. He was probably already confused with thoughts, and I really didn't need to add onto that.

Wishing that I had asked for the blond's number, I let out a deep, and stood up from his bed. All I wanted to do, was to make sure that Matthew was okay, that he wouldn't try anything, but he quelled my thinking by knowing that the blond made a promise of sorts to me.

_"If you **ever **feel upset, or just need someone to talk to, don't be afraid to text or call me." _

It wasn't much of a promise, but I hoped that it would do.

Taking off my clothes and grabbing a towel, I decided that I'd take a shower to calm my own thoughts. Plus, after sweating like that after a dream, I needed it.

- Matthew's POV -

I woke up shaking, and breathing hard. I felt cold all over, and I hated it. It was chilling to the bone, and I wanted to cry.

That dream kept coming to me, and it got worse with each run through it. I only had it a couple of times, but it was still scary.

I stared at my arms, a habit I had of doing when I first woke up. My left arm was covered in scars, some faded and some that were a pale red colour, stating that they were from a couple of months back. They were all for different reasons. Some for stress, some for feeling hurt or depressed, and some for plainly just feeling something. It was probably one of the worse habits that he had.

After reading stories online about how peoples parents or siblings caught them cutting, I took the opportunity to look up how to cover them better. Since people always looked for recent cuts on wrists when they were depressed, I had taken the opportunity to switch the area. I now decided to harm around my hip. It was a bitch in gym, but at least no one knew.

I practically let my mind trail back to the events that happened after school. I was so close to getting everything done correctly, but yet, when I almost fell- no, I did fall. When I did fall, I was so scared. Maybe it was because I had a chance that someone would save me. And that someone just _had _to be Gilbert, of all people.

I groaned as I left my bed and slipped into a pair of jogging pants, cracking my back afterwards, and then throwing on a light sweater.

I hated Gilbert for what he did, but at the same time, I was glad that he did it. I'm not sure why, though. Maybe I hated him purely for the fact of the change of heart, or maybe for the fact that he stopped me. I really couldn't wrap my mind around it.

I walked downstairs, finding it empty, and no indicators of anyone home. Dad probably wouldn't be home for about an hour, Alfred was probably hanging out with one of his friends, and Michelle probably with Francis.

Speaking of which, I heard footsteps nearing the door, then a deep sigh along with some talking. Hearing the lock click, I looked over to it, seeing Michelle walk in.

"Hey, Matt." She greeted, with a light smile on her lips, and her brown eyes closing. They were always filled with optimism, and I envied it, just in the slightest.

I greeted her back by plastering a smile onto my face. It was fake of course, but I just didn't feel like actually smiling at the moment.

"How's your day?" I decided to quietly ask her, wondering how her day went. She went to the couch, and I walked out to the living room, joining her.

Michelle let out a heavy sigh as she plopped to the couch, a slight pout on her face as she rested her head in her hands.

"I broke up with Francis.." She mumbled to me, blowing a huff of air to get hair out of her face. I looked at her curiously, signalling her to explain.

"We both just seem like we're not ready for a relationship, really." She continued her story, me giving a slight nod. "We're still going to be friends, though. I mean, how could we not be? He's practically my best friend," She let out a chuckle, smiling. "He took it worse than I did, but we'll both be okay. I told him to avoid alcohol."

Instead of saying anything, I decided to give her a comforting hug, patting her head. I knew she was upset about it, and that just listening would be a comfort to her.

"Thanks, Matt." She said, pulling away from me after a moment. "Even though you don't say much, you can always cheer me up." She chuckled again. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

I felt my heart ache at that.

**Man, I hope that wasn't too sad.**

**Blaaaah.**

**And don't worry. I have plans for Francis and Michelle~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoa! Two chapters in one day!**

**Not a lot in Gil's POV this time.. It's mostly Matthew's. **

**And it's a bit angsty, too. I actually teared up!**

**I don't own Hetalia. But it'd would've made a wonderful Valentines Day gift.**

**Oh, also, thanks for the reviews! **

It had been a week since the rooftop incident, Matthew and I had became surprisingly closer, and here I was, sitting in my room, with a bruised, swollen cheek. From Alfred. Of all fucking people.

_Gilbert had decided that today, he'd hang out with Matthew today. Or, at least try to. He knocked on the door, greeted with Alfred, with Matthew standing behind him, eyes sad._

"_I already said I wouldn't let you hang out with this guy." He said to Matthew openly, and Gilbert was met with a fist to his cheek._

"_That was really stupid of you to come here!" The American yelled, as Gilbert stepped backwards quickly, bringing his hand up to his reddening cheek._

_Matthew gasped as he watched all of this, and winced, a look of horror swiping across his face. He looked over to Gilbert first, and then looked at his brother._

"_Alfred! Why would you do that?" The blond questioned, his voice wavering._

_Alfred just huffed in anger, staring at Gilbert. "Go away, Gilbert. You changed, and I do not want you near Mattie." He stated in a firm voice. Gilbert just chuckled at this. "People change for reasons." He replied to Alfred, a sour grin on his face._

"_Fuck off. You don't have any reasons." Was Alfreds reply to that. Gilbert just scoffed. "Fine. I'll leave." He hissed at the American, giving Matthew a small, sad smile before he turned around, leaving._

_During the whole scene, Matthew had a pained expression on his face._

I chuckled to myself, remembering the memory. Maybe seeing Matthew wasn't the smartest idea I had. I just wanted to see how he was doing, but it seemed that Alfred still held things against me.

-Matthew's POV -

As I watched Gilbert walk off, I felt tears well up in my eyes. I wanted to go do something, follow Gilbert and make sure he was okay, but I didn't want to appear weak. Once he was gone, I quickly glanced in Alfred's direction for a few quick moments before I silently ran up to my room, slamming the door and locking it. I let the tears fall, thinking back to last night.

"_Mattie. I need to talk to you." Alfred stated to the said blond, in a stern voice. Alfred had just seen Matthew talking to Gilbert for the first time, and clearly, he didn't like that._

_Not giving him a chance to reply, he grabbed Matthews wrist, not tightly, but not gently either. Matthew let out a small wince at that. "Why are you hanging out with.. With Gilbert?!"_

_Matthew tensed up, almost jumping at the sudden raised-voice. He didn't want to tell him that the man saved him from jumping off a roof, so he made up a quick lie._

"_Well, he doesn't seem that bad.." He said, nervously. It was partially the truth, at least._

"_He doesn't seem 'that bad'? Are you kidding me?" The American asked rhetorically, with a frown. "He's a fucking idiot who doesn't have a life! I don't want to see you around him, Matthew."_

"_Al, He's my friend. Don't tell me who I should and shouldn't hang out with." Matthew replied, somehow keeping his voice at the same level, but sported all of his emotion in his eyes. Alfred just happened to glance into them, and he frowned._

"_Whatever." Alfred said, letting go of Matthew's wrist, and walking upstairs, slamming the door to his room, thankful that there was no one else in the house._

_After a few hours, Alfred had went to Matthew's door and knocked on it somehow gently before opening it, walking in and waking his brother up. He sat up from his bed as Alfred greeted him, sitting on the edge of the bed. Alfred felt embarrassed for his actions earlier, but he wanted to know that his message got across to the Canadian._

_He passed a hand through his hair before speaking. "I'm sorry about earlier.. I just..." He looked over at Matthew, sighing. "He's not a good guy, Matthew. I don't want you near him." He explained, his tone dripping in seriousness. Matthew bit his lip at this, trying to think of how to reply._

"_Can you at least tell me what's wrong with him?" He finally asked, his voice a bit strained._

_Alfred let off a sigh at this, and he sat up straight. "Well, me and him were pretty good friends a year ago. Just, something happened one day, I don't know what, but.. He changed. He started to be rude; always fighting, not smiling anymore.. He just became awful." He explained. "When I asked him what happened, I literally took his fist to my face. I don't want you to approach him."_

_Matthew ended up wearing a sad expression, letting the explanation bleed into his thoughts before he replied. "Well.. Maybe.. Maybe he just needs a friend. Someone to listen to him." He poured out, kinda relating it to himself at the same time. Alfred bit his lip at this, and then sighed_

"_Stay away from him, please, Matthew."_

"_Well, I have plans with him tomorrow, and I'm not cancelling them."_

_Alfred let out a groan. "Matthew, you just pretty much ignored everything I just said!" He yelled, getting up from the bed. "I said don't! I'll talk to Michelle, or dad, or even Francis, I don't care! If this guy does something to you, I'll kill him." He hissed out at Matthew, seeing him cringe a bit, just like earlier before he left the room._

_Matthew was about to go after Alfred, but he stopped himself. Instead, he let out a shaky breath, his hands also shaky, as well. He never saw Alfred that angry with him as he was right now. He couldn't just break away from the guy who had saved his life._

Somewhere during the memory, I had dragged my blade across my wrist a few times. I winced at it, wishing I didn't space out like that. The cuts weren't deep, in fact, they were lighter than what I was used to. But quite a bit of blood formed on the lines. I dropped the razor onto my bed, wiping my eyes with my other hand.

I heard a light knock on my door, followed by a faint 'Mattie..', coming from Alfred. I jumped as I heard it, quickly opening up a drawer on my nightstand, picking the blade up and shoving it in there while grabbing a few pieces of toilet paper, placing them on my wrist, closing the drawer before pulling the sleeve of my green sweater over the tissues.

"Matthew?" I heard again, accompanied by a knock.

I let out a light sigh. "Alfred, go away.." I replied, my voice cracking a bit. I wasn't ready to talk to him. "Matthew, answer me and unlock the door, please.." I felt defeated at that. Yes, I could be stubborn, but not in this state.

I walked up to the door and opened it, mixed emotions on my mind. "What do you want, Alfred." I stated, more of asked. My voice felt like it was swept from emotion, unlike my mind.

"Look," Alfred started, with a sigh "I'm sorry, okay? But I told you, he's no good; you can't hang out with him!"

_Not this again.. _I thought. I really didn't feel like fighting about this. "Can you at least let me find out on my own?" I decided to ask, averting my gaze to the floor. I could hear Alfred give a small sigh. He looked angry, but I could see apology in his eyes. "Alright..." He mumbled, but then spoke up. "But I swear, if he lays a harmful finger on you, he'll pay." I sighed.

Alfred looked away as he heard a knock on the door, and sighed. "It's Arthur and Kiku. You can... go see Gilbert, I guess.."

I let out a small, tired smile. "Thanks, Al.." I whispered, while surprisingly hugging him. I felt him rub my back slightly and I went into my room to quickly put on a few bandages under my sleeve, and I made my way downstairs. As I got downstairs, I only saw Alfred and Arthur, which picked at my curiosity.

"Good afternoon, Matthew." Arthur greeted me, and I let a bit of a smile come out and waved with my right hand. "Hey, Arthur." I replied, before turning to Alfred, thanking him once again before I was out of the house, and on my way to Gilbert's. He'd told me where he lived before, so I'd have no problem getting there.

**Hopefully, I'll write in more of Alfred's and Gilbert's POV next chapter. But mostly Alfred's. We need to see what's on his mind! I know we're all curious. And what's Arthur got to do with all of this? We'll find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally! A long overdue chapter. Sorry! I've been mixed up with school and stuff. I still need to talk to my guidance counselor to see if I'm able to graduate this year or not (I failed like, two classes last semester and it wasn't even my fault sobs). **

**Oh well, enough about my crappy school life.**

**Also, if anyone else from here is reading my other fanfics, I WILL update them! I just wanna get this one done and out of the way first. **

**Okay so I don't own Hetalia yadayada.**

**Also, thank you for the reviews! They actually really help me in knowing what you people want from me.**

Arthur looked over to me, noticing how tense I was.

"Sorry Kiku couldn't come. He's sick at the moment, actually." He finally spoke up, relieving the obvious tension that swarm through the house. I let out a light laugh.

"It's fine! Totally fine!" I gave Arthur a grin, and he sighed.

"What is it that you need to talk about now?" He asked me. He was met with silence. Pure silence.

"It's Matthew, isn't it?" I nodded. "Can we talk about it upstairs? I mean, I don't want Miche' or dad to know, just in case they come in." Arthur nodded at me, waiting for me to go up the stairs, which I did.

Once we got to my room, I locked the door behind him, and plopped on my bed. I was expecting Arthur to complain about how messy my room was, but he didn't. I think he could notice that I was stressed about this all.

"Well," Arthur started, sitting on my bed, as well. "Tell me what's going on."

I rolled over onto my side, holding my head up with my arm. "I'm actually scared for Mattie, Arthur." I said, seriously. I felt so out of character by admitting it, but it was the truth. A hero has to have his serious times too, right?

Arthur gave me a nod, and I took it as he wanted me to go on. So I did just that.

"Like, really scared. He's been acting weird since last week, and I'm thinking that Gilbert is the whole entire reason behind it." I explained, frowning somewhat as I sat up.

"Now that you mention it, he hangs around him more in class...Well, you can't be too sure about it. Have you tried asking him about it, or anything?" Arthur suggested to me, and I sighed, shaking my head.

"Every time I ask him about Gilbert, he gets all defensive and shit!" Arthur now took the time to shake his head.

"No, not that. I mean about how he's feeling? You said that last week he seemed distant, and he barely talked about anything."

"I never really did ask that.." I told him, and then groaned. "I really don't know what to do!"

"Don't get too frustrated, Alfred." Arthur told me. "It's all you really can do, for now." I sighed, before he spoke again. "I can watch him during classes, if you want. I do have him in most of mine."

I could practically feel my pout grow into a grin now. "You'd do that?" I rhetorically asked, before hugging him. "Thank you, Artie!" I exclaimed, sounding the brightest I had all day. Arthur let out a bit of a sigh at this, but as usual, I pretended not to notice.

- Gilbert's POV -

I heard the door open from downstairs, which meant Ludwig must be home. I let out a light yawn, since I must have fallen asleep. I sat up, and stretched my back, feeling the side of my face throb slightly. I probably should have put ice on it, but hey, I've had worse. I stood up from my bed and grabbed a pair of black jeans from my dresser, then headed off to the small washroom that was connected to my room. The washroom didn't have much, just a sink, a mirror, a toilet, and a cabinet. The bathroom that had a shower was on the main floor, but who said I minded that?

Once I got in, I turned on the lights before checking out my bruise. It was pretty dark, and swelled, too. Ludwig was _so _gonna freak out at that. Well, probably not. He'll probably just roll his eyes.

I broke my eyes away from the mirror and slipped into my jeans, then I walked back into my room and slipped on a shirt. The outfit wasn't too loose, but wasn't to tight, either. I heard the door from downstairs open and close again, which meant that Ludwig probably went out again, so I made my way downstairs and trailed off into the kitchen, and grabbed a bottle of water.

As I opened it, I heard a knock on the door. Walking over to it, I thought that it was probably Ludwig again, forgetting his keys. I was wrong.

-Matthew's POV-

I had to look through my phone for Gilbert's address, but after a bit of walking, I finally found his house. I let out a slightly shaky breath, and I hoped that he wasn't mad at me. I also hoped that I had landed at the right house.

I let myself knock on the door lightly with my good hand. My other arm just burned for some reason, and not even in the area I hurt myself in. It burned more around it, as if the skin was overly warm. I began to think, should I tell Gilbert about this? But what would he say? I don't really know why, but I just felt like I should tell him.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the door open. Seeing Gilbert, my eyes went right towards his injury and I silently winced.

"I.. I'm sorry for what Alfred did earlier.." I apologized, like I planned. I heard him chuckle at that.

"Don't worry about it," I heard him say before clearing his throat. "I had the feeling that I probably shouldn't have showed up in the first place."

I sighed at this, thinking of what to exactly say.

"Why don't you come inside? You look a bit warm out there." Gilbert offered before I could speak up, stepping to the side so that I could go in. And it was true, I felt warm. It was far from hoodie weather today, but it looked like it may be that for a while.

He closed the door and shot me a look that said 'follow me' as he walked around the house, so I followed him after taking off my shoes. He led me to a door which had a descending staircase after it, and we ended up going down that after he flipped on a light switch. Finally, he sat down on a couch and motioned for me to sit on it, so I sat on it, as well.

It was a nice, cool basement. The walls were painted a dark blue, leaving the floor and ceiling cement. It was lightly furnished, but it was comfortably small, making the room look fuller. The room had a small couch, which we were sitting on, a television set, and some other things. But, no matter how much I thought about other things, my mind decided to go back to earlier today.

-Gilbert's POV-

I looked at Matthew. He seemed like he was spaced out a bit while he rubbed his arm. I frowned a bit. I hoped I wasn't making him uncomfortable. Then, I ended up focusing my eyes on something. There was a light smudge of red on his green sweater, and I had a feeling I knew what it was.

"Matthew?" I tried breaking him out of his thoughts, which worked, since he looked at me quickly, and then made out a light "Hm?". I took note that he quickly separated his arm from his hand.

"What's that? On your sleeve?" I decided to ask him. He arched an eyebrow as he looked over to his sleeve, and then bit his lip. He looked over- not at me, but in my direction.

"Uh.." Matthew mumbled, seeming like he was trying to think of something to say. He had a certain look in his eyes, knowing what he wanted to say, but didn't want me to hear. I let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been there." I muttered, wanting to scoot closer to him, but didn't. "Do you mind if I ask when you did that..? I asked him hesitantly, watching as he pushed some hair behind his ear.

"A little after you left.." The blond quietly admitted. "I got in a fight with Al last night, and I spaced out thinking about it, and then..." He trailed off. I could sense that he didn't want to talk about it, but I needed to know one more thing. I wanted to help.

"Did you disinfect it after?" I asked. He shook his head. It may have seemed like a silly question, but I didn't want him to get anything infected.

I stood up and his eyes followed me, so I sent a sad smile down his way. "C'mon. I'll help you." I started, reaching a hand out. "Don't want them infected, do you?"

Matthew's eyes went wide, and then he averted his gaze to the ground, grabbing my hand lightly and standing up. We went to the main floor, and then upstairs, to the washroom near my bedroom. He sat on the toilet seat as I knelt in front of him, lightly dabbing a wet washcloth over the shallow cuts, and then dabbing rubbing alcohol over them. He let out a few winces during that. Then, I grabbed bandages from the cupboard, and heard him let out a sigh as I wrapped the said bandages around his wrist. The process was mostly silent, except...

"Why do you care so much..?" Matthew quietly asked me, his eyes closed. I let out a light chuckle.

"I told you before, I know what it feels like, to be hurting like that." My answer was short, but I knew it meant a lot.

**Do you know how glad I am to write a lot in Gilbert's POV a lot this chapter? I want to write more in Alfred's POV but aaaghh for some reason he's so hard to write for me!**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed.**

**EDIT; ajfdas I have one more question for you guys! Do you think I should add a short chapter of what would've happened if Matthew did jump? It'd probably be a dream chapter. I think it'd be cool!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a loooong time, school and all. And yes, I am graduating! I'm so happy hehe. And prom was just this weekend, too. I had fun.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's completely in Matthews POV. It's short, but it's mainly a dream chapter, as well. Enjoy~**

_I wake up. Everything feels cold and eerie; almost surreal. Everything I touch feels like it's been under the cool night sky. Putting that aside, I look over at my clock and let out a light, almost inaudible gasp. It's 8, and school's going to start soon._

_Having obviously no time to shower, I get dressed into my school uniform, feeling rushed as I go downstairs. As I get there, I find the house empty. Usually, it isn't empty when I wake up and leave, but yet again, I'm usually gone and out of the house earlier than this._

_I begin to walk to school, more briskly than I usually do, so that I can actually get there on time. The walk there usually takes 20 minutes, but it takes less as I walk this quick. I'm being quick, but I'm being careful, as well. I reach the school with little time to spare._

_Once I get inside, I pat my pocket, looking for my phone so I can check the time, but only finding out that I left it behind at home. I hear the bell ringing otherwise, signalling that class is going to be starting soon. Sighing in aggravation of being later than usual, I steer myself towards my classroom quickly._

_I get to the room with time to spare, so I sit in my desk and browse the people in the room. The bell rings, telling people that school has actually started now, and I find it odd that Alfred isn't in class. I look around a little more, finding that even Gilbert is absent. I then notice that the cold feeling had never left me; in fact, it feels stronger. I feel worried at this point._

_It feels weird to take my books out of my bag. Not that I haven't done it a bunch of times before, but it just feels like I shouldn't be doing it, as if it's wrong to do so. Then I notice that the classroom is dead silent, it almost hurts. No one dared to speak and I had no clue why. You could hear the air conditioner humming, the ticking of the clock, the slightest ruffle of clothing, and the light footsteps as the teacher made her way to the classroom, to take attendance, but of course, silently. It felt like a Monday, but it was more of a Thursday._

_She looked up after checking every single person. Some absent, some here. Her gaze fell upon me for a few moments as it came to me (or so I assumed). She looked more beside me, or through me, a gaze of regret in her eyes. She brought a pencil up to the attendance sheet, as if marking me- Wait, I'm not absent. I frown as I stand up in my seat, but the said seat doesn't make a sound, leaving nobody to acknowledge it. I try to speak, but nothing comes out. Nothing is heard. I decide to take my seat back, letting out what seems to be a groan, or even a sigh._

_Class is uneventful, like a catch-up day, so I decide to sneak out. Well, not even that. I walk out of the classroom, and nobody notices. It seems unusual, normally the teacher has eyes of a hawk. But today seems different._

_I decide to walk around the school without a thought, my legs working themselves. One hand is on my bag strap, the other in my pocket. I find myself walking around the lockers, as I spot someone. As I get closer, I realize that it's Alfred. I go to walk up to him, but he slams his locker shut, and walks past me very quickly, ignoring me. I try to call out to him, to tell him to wait for me, but my voice doesn't work again. It seems strange. I resort to something else, and run after him, as fast as I can._

_I almost catch up to him, when he stops. He's at the one of many school entrances now. He looks back, and I notice something. His face is red and his eyes are puffy, or thats what it looks like. He takes a light, shaky breath in, and then walks out, not saying a word. I begin to wonder what could've happened, but I shrug it off as possibly his own personal business. If anything, I decide to ask him when we see each other at home._

_I turn around and begin walking once again. It feels as if I'm being pulled to be somewhere, as if I'm not where I'm supposed to be. I close my eyes as my legs control my body, pulling me where they want to be. I re-open them, and I find myself in front of the custodians room. I feel as if I need to be somewhere around here, but I'm not sure why._

_I open the door, finding another door not too far behind it. The said door is more closed than open; almost ajar. Seeing that nobody else is in the room, I walk towards that door, opening it and walking inside. I'm then met with a staircase. The door up there is fully open, sun shining through. I can hear someone talking, possibly to himself up there. It sounds more of a male voice, rather than a female one, anyway. I decide to walk up the steps, and out onto the roof._

_What I find there is odd. Gilbert is there, sitting down with his legs crossed, mumbling something. He's speaking to lowly, so I can't quite understand what he's saying, so I just stand there in wonder. This goes on for a minute or so, then he stands up before putting something on the ground, and slowly walks past me, and into the school. It almost feels as if it's going slow motion. I catch a glance at his face as he walks by, and it almost seems void of emotion. _

_I decide to look up at the sky. Even though the morning sun is beating down on me, I still feel chilled, but I try to not acknowledge that. Instead, I decide to avert my attention towards what Gilbert left on the ground. It's a folded up piece of paper with a simple red ribbon keeping it folded. My curiosity catches the better of me, and I bend down to pick it up, carefully undoing the ribbon and unfolding it. It's a note. I'm not the nosiest person ever, but my mind tells me to read it. My eyebrows knit together as I begin reading the messy handwriting, and the world around me almost seems to blur._

_**Dear, Matthew.**_

_**I'm sorry that I didn't get here soon enough. I saw the door to the janitors room and the roof open, and I guess I got there just a few moments too late.**_

_**I wish I didn't tease you as much as I did. Maybe I could've prevented something. But it's too late now, isn't it? **_

_**Your brother doesn't blame me, but I guess I am a part of it. I won't be showing up to the funeral, I don't think I could. It's not like I'm a friend of the family or anything. I'm just a classmate. It'd be odd, since Alfred told me it's family and close friends only.**_

_**Once again, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything, and I'm sorry that I didn't take the time to know you better.**_

_**-Gilbert**_

_My mind hurts as I finish reading the note. I'm so confused, there isn't anyone else named Matthew in the school, is there? The world blurs around me, and fades to shades of black._

I quickly sit up in my bed, my breathing deep and I'm covered in a film of cold sweat. I run my hands through my blond hair as I lay back down, shaking. I turn over to check the time, and it's only 3 AM on a Saturday.

"I'm okay... I'm okay..." I mutter to myself silently, and for the first time in a while, I'm glad to be alive.

**Ehh I hope that wasn't ****_too _****bad.. My writing skills seem bleh. Please review, though! How will I know what you guys want from me if you don't? Also feel free to leave ideas, as it seems I'm sorta running out. **

**But anyway, thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello~ Ahh, this is such a short chapter, but I really wanted to update before exams! Which start tomorrow, actually.. And I got in for another semester! I'm so happy~ And I'm excited for graduation, too. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

I sigh as I lay my head down on the table, my lunch lying across from me. The rain is making me feel more drowsy than I should be, but yet, I don't feel as tired or sleepy, either. I glance to the window to my far left, my head still staying intact with the wooden surface. This was one of those times where I'm glad that the art room is left open and unattended, not to mention that this was my next class.

Truth is, I'd love to be out in the rain, letting it hit my skin instead of watching it make small veiny designs on the window The only problem with that was that I was beginning to come down with a cold, or that's what it seemed like. My head was pounding, my nose felt stuffy, my chest heavy and I felt completely feverish. The art room was probably the safest place for me to be at this moment. Unlike the school cafeteria, it was peaceful and quiet, with nothing to worry abou-

"Ay, Matt! Whatcha doin' by yourself?"

A certain silver-haired man made his way toward the seat infront of me, sitting down. I didn't even notice that the door to the room had opened. Gilbert decided to put a hand on my shoulder, lightly.

"Hey, Matt, you alright?" He asked. I decided not to respond, shutting my eyes a bit.

Gilbert had been worrying me, or what seemed like worry, since first class for some reason. Maybe I had been showing my symptoms more than I thought. Maybe I looked paler than usual or something. If I did, he didn't say all that much about it.

"Matthew, look at me for a sec." He spoke again. This wasn't a request, but more of a demand. I sigh, and roll my head up to look at him, steadying my head beneath my arms, putting them onto the table.

- Gilbert's POV -

For the first time in a while, Matthew looked directly into my eyes. His face looked pale, and his flushed up cheeks only made him look even more pale. His eyelids looked slightly puffy, as if he'd been rubbing them a lot or it were allergies season. He looked as if he were really warm, despite the thin fabric of the school uniform shirts. A frown made it's way to my face.

"Are you feeling alright?" I decided to ask him. He hadn't said a word to me since I walked in, so I was hoping he'd actually give me a reply. He looked back to the window for a moment, then back to me. I could only really assume he was thinking on how to reply. He then shrugged, and shook his head.

"I feel sick," He told me. "Gross, even." He sighed, relaxing his head once again.

"Why don't you go home for the rest of the day, then?" I asked. "Just skip it for once, you don't look like you feel good."

Matthew chuckled at my suggestion. "I've never skipped class before.. And it's just a small headache, really. Nothing to worry about." He explained, nodding.

I sighed. "It looks much worse than a headache, Matthew." I didn't want to really explain how he exactly looked to him, but you could see it plainly in his eyes.

I looked at Matthew, and watched him close his eyes for a few moments, before finally releasing a sigh. "Fine, it'd probably be best, anyway." He mumbled, sitting up and stretching. He had the short-sleeved uniform on, and his cuts from the other week were gone. I still can't believe it was almost a month ago, which was great. My train of thought was broken by a yawn.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, Gilbert." He said, standing up. I chuckled.

"Nah, I'll skip with you." I said, standing up. "I'd give you a ride home, but my car isn't here today." I told him, and he just nodded and sighed.

"It's fine, really. I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to." He said, then started walking to the door. I looked at the time, there was about 15 minutes before lunch ended. I had more than enough time to get out without being caught. Once Matthew reached the door, he turned around to face me. "So, are you coming?" He asked.

"Well, yeah, duh." I told him, letting out a chuckle.

"Alright." He said, and walked out the door before I could actually catch up to him, so I walked faster. Once we got out of the art room, I was walking behind him, and I noticed something.

"Matt, why are you limping a bit?" I asked, out of pure curiosity.

- Matthew's POV -

I can't believe Gilbert noticed I was limping.. I thought I was hiding it so well, too. I sighed, it wasn't a huge deal, but to be honest, it hurt a lot.

"I tripped up the stairs earlier," I admitted, putting a hand behind my head. "It's no big deal, the stair just kinda hit my knee when I fell, so it hurts a bit." I saw Gilbert shake his head at this. I wish I could tell what he was thinking sometimes.

"I have a feeling that you should've went home then," He sighed. I frowned and decided to cut in before he could add on.

"Gil, I used to play hockey. I think I can handle this." I mumbled, rubbing my forehead. This headache was just getting worse with time, and as much as it was nice, Gilbert bugging me was not helping much. I watched him shake his head. Again.

He walked up to me and grabbed my arm. I'm not sure why, but I let him.

"Shit, you're freezing," He stated, with surprise, and chuckled. I just watched as he let go of me, and took off his navy-blue hoodie, and handed it to me. "Put that on." He stated, with a small grin.

"I'm too tired for this.." I mumbled, as I slipped the hoodie on, not zipping it up. It was slightly bigger than what I'm used to wearing, but a little smaller than Alfred's clothes. Plus, it was warm. Even with myself feeling warm already, I enjoyed it.

Gilbert chuckled as he grabbed my arm again, putting it on his shoulder. "Well, don't want you gettin' your cold worse, do you?" He asked me, and I shook my head.

"Hang on, 'cause we're going now." He stated, and I tensed my arm up so that I could keep it on him as we started walking to the entrance of the school. Then, I thought of something as he wrapped an arm around my waist for sturdiness.

"Do you need to go to your locker or anything, Gil?" I asked, and he chuckled and shook his head.

"Nope, I'll just call Ludwig after school and tell him I felt sick so he'll bring my stuff home." Gilbert chuckled. "You have to?"

"Nope," I shook my head. "I usually leave my stuff here, unless I need to. There's not much in my locker, anyway." I explained to him, awkwardly walking next to him. If there was a time I had to say I was closest to Gilbert, this would be this time.

I shuddered as we walked out of the building, hitting the cold, but nice air of rainy May.

- ?'s POV -

I frowned as I watched Gilbert and Matthew leave the school together. I never thought of Matthew to be a skipper, but it was most likely Gilbert's influence. They looked close, too. A little too close. I let out a harsh sigh and walked away. I had to, before I did something to hurt either of them. If I were to hurt Gilbert, that would just hurt Matthew, and I didn't want to do that.

**Hope you guys liked that~ I liked writing it. And I just had to add that little extra POV there. We'll find out in the next few chapters on who it is~ I have plans.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Whoa, another chapter? In what, less than a weeks time? Or maybe about a week. Bless my soul, Zelo's on a roll- Haha sorry. It's like 4 AM and I have the grad ceremony today. Well, enjoy this chapter! I also apologize if anyone's OOC.**

My grip on Gilbert had tightened since we'd started walking. I think his grip tightened, as well, but I couldn't quite tell. The closeness was awkward, but it was nice at the same time. I was glad that he offered to walk me home, only because I didn't look good, and I hurt my knee. I feel bad for lying about my knee, though. I lose track of my thoughts, and before I know it, I'm thinking back to what had happened.

_I rubbed my eyes slightly, glad that the hallway is close to empty. Letting out a slight sigh, a light smile crept it's way to my face as I walked towards my locker, planning on grabbing my lunch. I didn't pack much since I wasn't feeling well in the morning; just a banana and a sandwich, nothing to worry about if I didn't eat._

_I began to unlock my locker, which was easy. I decided that to save on time, when I locked my locker, to put in the number combination before I left. I wouldn't be too upset if someone opened it, anyway. I'm usually smart enough to leave important stuff at home, or have it on me if I can._

_"Hey," Someone spoke. I wasn't sure if it was directed towards me, so I ignored the girl and went back to grabbing my lunch. "I said, hey." She spoke again, with much more venom dripping off of her words this time around. I turned around, and faced a girl. I'd have to say she looked like she was either in my grade, or a grade above me. Somewhere around there. She seemed oddly familiar._

_Her dark blue eyes bore into mine as she swept a piece of her long, straight platinum blonde hair behind her ear, bringing me to quickly glance at the white bow in her hair. She placed both hands on her hips, and gave me a look, which could only say either "anger" or "bored"._

_"You're the one who's been hanging out with that red-eyed demon-kid, haven't you?" She bluntly asked, and I frowned._

_"Gilbert? Yeah, I have, but I highly doubt he's a-"_

_"Shut it. I only asked you a yes or no question." She looked around for a moment before looking back at me, and I backed up a little at that, which caused her to step forward. She was in my personal space, and I felt slightly uncomfortable. She looked deep in thought, as if she was trying to think of something to say._

_"I have nothing to say to you." I heard her mutter as her frown deepened. Before I had time to react, she brought her leg up, and kicked my knee, causing me to yelp out in surprise. I lifted my leg up quickly, almost falling back in the process, but grabbing hold of my locker door with my other hand._

_"Wha- What was that for?" I let out, before I noticed that the girl had already gone off. I inhaled a bit before sighing deeply. Maybe she had something against Gilbert, like a bad breakup or something. I didn't know, but she didn't have to take it out on me. I shook my head, frowning, before easing my leg out of my grasp. It hurt a bit, but I was hoping it would stop before lunch ended._

I snapped out of my flashback, and since time doesn't stop when you're thinking, I realized that we were almost at my house, and the rain had let up slightly. I looked up at Gilbert, and he seemed focused on something. I began to wonder if the walk had really been silent the whole time. A breeze went past us, and I shuddered.

Gilbert must have noticed that I shuddered, because I watched his eyebrows rise. Not taking his eyes off of the sidewalk, he spoke up.

"Something wrong, Mattie?"

I smiled at the nickname, but I shook my head.

"Nothing really," I started, sighing lightly. "Just a breeze."

He nodded and smiled. "We're almost there."

"I know."

- Gilbert's POV -

I inwardly smiled as I called him Mattie. I don't know why, but I felt a sense of accomplishment from him. Maybe it's because giving people nicknames seems like you're getting closer to the said person. And that's exactly what it felt like. It really did.

"Hey, Mattie?" I asked, glad to see his house in view now. He made out a small 'Hm' noise, and I assumed he was telling me to continue.

"Do you want me to stay over or anything?" I decided to ask. I'm not sure where it came from, but it felt like I needed to ask. He was in thought for a moment, before he awkwardly shrugged.

"I don't know.. I mean, if you want to stay, that's fine, but.." He trailed off, ending in a sigh.

"But what?" I asked, out of pure curiosity.

"I don't know when Alfred would be home, really. He could actually already be there, but I'm not sure." He explained, and I nodded, and chuckled.

"Well, him being there will just be a chance I'll have to take!" I stated, grinning.

"I don't want anything to happen, though!" He said, a hint of worry in his voice. "I mean, he's probably still convinced you're gonna do something to me. I don't mean to be rude, but he hates your guts for some unknown reason." At this point, I couldn't tell if he was angry or upset.

"Oh, what am I gonna do? What's that guy afraid of?" I asked, both the questions rhetorical in my mind. He let out a sigh.

"Fine, you can come in.. But don't say I didn't say anything about it." He stated quietly, letting out another sigh as we reached his yard. I wanted to say something about not letting Alfred get in the way of friendships, but I decided to keep my mouth shut. I've only heard of an angry Matthew, and I'm sure I don't want to see one in action just yet.

We walked up the porch and towards the door, and Matthew let his free arm roam around his pockets, since I was still holding his other arm. When did my hand grab onto his? I have no clue, but I wasn't complaining, and neither was he for the way he was gripping it.

Matthew made out a sound of satisfaction once he grabbed something, and with a small smile, pulled out a short lanyard from his pocket, which contained two keys, and a small USB. Fumbling around with it, he grabbed onto one of the keys and looked at me, an odd expression on his face.

"Could you open the door for me?" He asked quietly, and sighed. "Your arm is closer to the lock than mine is."

I glanced at the lock, then chuckled. "Haha, no problem, Mattie." I laughed, grasping the key from him with the hand that was holding his, and putting it in the lock, twisting it, then pushing on the handle to open the door. I felt Matthew grasp the fabric of my shirt once I let go of his hand. I wanted to ask what the other key was for, but I decided against it.

I let Matthew walk into his house first, stabilizing himself with the frame of the door, and I walked in after him. I felt like a crutch to him, and I felt that I didn't mind a whole lot.

- Matthew's POV -

As I walked into my house, I paused, letting Gilbert in behind me. I took my arm off of his shoulder, grabbing onto the chair that was near and beside the door. I felt his grip on my waist release shortly after, and I put my leg down on the ground slowly, so I could take my shoes off.

The first thing I did after that, was limp off to the kitchen. "You can close and lock the door if you want to." I called out to Gilbert, and I heard the door close afterwards. I made my way to a cupboard, and heard some steps behind me as I took out a bottle of ibuprofen.

"D'ya need anything else besides the advil?" Gilbert asked me, and I thought for a moment before turning the tap on and grabbing a glass from the cleaned dishes rack. Once the cup was filled with water, I turned the tap off and hummed for a moment.

"I don't think so.." I muttered, opening the pill bottle, putting two of the red-coated pills in my hand. I watched him nod and sit down in one of the chairs at the table as I took the glass to my lips. Once I swallowed the drug down, I sighed as Gilbert stood up again.

"Probably wanna go upstairs, right?" He asked, with a light grin on his face. I nodded, as he walked over to me, and did the same procedure as we were walking out of the school.

"Thank you so much for this, Gil." I sighed. I wanted to do something to express my gratitude, but I couldn't think of much to begin with. I was hoping that he was doing this out of being a friend.

"It's no problem, really." He stated, giving a light shrug. We made our way up the stairs, and we let go of each other once again, breaking apart.

Once we made it to my room, I realized something, and groaned in frustration.

- Gilbert's POV -

Matthew's groan caught my attention as I stood in his doorway.

"Something wrong?" I asked, thinking that he might have left something at the school that he needed.

He hesitated for a moment before speaking. "I hate asking for more favours, but, do you think you could grab me an ice-pack, or something?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "You're worried about that? Yeah, I can do that." I said, and as I walked away from his room, I heard a 'thank you', then the door closing.

I stretched as I walked back downstairs and made my way back to the kitchen, opening the freezer. I looked around, and saw nothing like an ice-pack. I was about to close it, but something else caught my eye.

A bag of peas.

Frozen peas.

It clicked in my mind that it could probably substitute as an ice-pack, so I grabbed that, and closed the freezer door. I glanced around the kitchen before I spotted a towel, and wrapped the packaged peas up in it. I hated the feeling of an ice-cold object directly on the skin, so I only assumed that Matthew didn't, as well. Plus, if he did mind the towel, he could always take it off.

After that, I made my way back upstairs. I opened Matthew's door to expect him sitting on his bed or something, but nope.

I accidentally walked in on him changing.

At least I only saw him in his boxers.

**I had the choice to end it sad but cute, or funny. Guess what path I chose.**

**And if you're wondering, yes, the girl in Matthew's flashback is Natalya (Belarus). What's with me hurting Matthew so much though? I don't know.**

**Oh, and yes, that does mean that Ivan may possibly play a part in this fic. I have plans.**

**Well, I dunno. Stay tuned! Hehehe.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back, with another chapter! It seems kinda dull, but I'm sick as well at the moment, and I have to go pick up my silly report card on Friday. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Being on summer vacation, I hope to update more frequently! Also, apologies if there's OOCness.**

I heard my bedroom door open, and then close immediately after. Looking at it, I flushed up. '_Crap, he must have walked in on me..' I thought. 'We're both guys, so it can't be too much of a problem, right? Still awkward.. I should have locked the door_.' I scolded in my mind, and then sighed. I hobbled my way over to my dresser, and opened it, looking for something to wear.

After a few moments of looking, I settled with a light blue shirt and grey jogging pants that were a little too big for me, but just right all at the same time. It was comfortable enough, but I was still cold. Oh well, it'll be fine for the moment. I went over to the clothes on the floor, picking them up and holding my uniform in one arm, and Gilbert's navy blue hoodie in the other. The hoodie was a bit wet from the rain, and I sighed. '_Gilbert's uniform is probably wet, too.._'

Pushing that thought aside, I walked outside of my room with the clothes in my hand, to find Gilbert lightly chuckling at his phone in his hand. I smiled slightly.

"What are you laughing about?" I decided to ask him, and he quickly raised his head at me, and then put his phone in his pocket, grinning.

"'Tonio was just telling me how Mrs. Nardell is tired of me skipping out or getting late a lot." He stated, pulling his back off of the wall. I shook my head with a sigh, then looked to the clothes in my arms.

"Well, you can go sit in my room if you want," I started, looking up at him. "I'm gonna put these in the laundry room, if you don't mind." He nodded, then glanced at his hoodie, a questioning look on his face.

"Oh, if you don't want me to dry it, it's all right." I stated, shifting my weight more onto my un-injured leg, and he chuckled.

"No, no, it's fine, I was just curious." He stated, then started to go into my room, then turned around. "Do you need any help getting there, or..?"

"No, I think I'll be fine." I smiled at Gilbert. "Thanks, though."

- Gilbert's POV-

I watched as Matthew left and then walked into his room, sitting on his bed, and sighing. '_I made things awkward, didn't I? I should have knocked.._' I think to myself, feeling a light heat go across my face.

Chuckling, I shake the thought out of my head, putting the makeshift ice-pack down onto the bed and bringing a hand to my forehead, forcing my mind blank for a moment. Sighing, I lift my head up and look around Matthew's room from where I sat.

His room was pretty simple; his walls were a creamy white, a few windows on the opposite side of the door, a walk-in closet from the looks of it, a light brown dresser with a few framed pictures, a nightstand next to the bed, and one of those silly twin-sized beds with drawers on the side. The rest wasn't really all that important, since I didn't want to take in too much detail.

I heard a sneeze nearby and immediately looked over to the door, and I stood up. '_Looks like he really did catch a cold..._' I thought, as Matthew walked in, his arms free of the clothing that he brought down before. Looking at his arms, I was still in disbelief of how quickly they healed.

"Sorry for taking so long." He stated, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked more up at his face, and chuckled at the apology.

"No worries, you didn't take all that long." I told him, then watched him slightly limp over to his bed, sitting down on it. "Did the advil kick in yet?" I decided to ask, merely being curious. He gave a slight nod.

"I think so," He lightly told me. "The pain seems to be holding off for now." He said, bringing up both his legs and rolling up the left side of his jogging pants just above the knee, and then rolling up the right, looking as if he was comparing the two. It looked kinda silly, really. First, he had his legs bent bent, with his bare feet flat against the bed, then he stretched his legs out fully, and repeated the action once more.

Matthew gave out a bit of an irritated sigh, sniffing his nose a bit, giving him a look like he was about to cry, which I doubt he was. "It's swelled a bit." He mumbled, then looked over at me. "You can sit down if you want, Gilbert."

I looked at a clock that was on one of his nightstands. 2:15, it said. I shook my head. "I should get going, so that I don't get caught by your brother." I told him, regretfully. I would love to stay with him, but I didn't want the kid getting in trouble, either.

"I understand," Matthew mumbled, and sighed, grabbing the bag of frozen peas and lightly resting it on his knee, letting out a light shudder.

"I wish I could find out what happened to make him so cold towards you.." He sighed out, a solemn look in his eyes. I hated doing this, but I decided to force out a chuckle.

"I don't think you'd wanna know, Mattie." I responded. And it was the bold truth, he didn't want to know. I had a feeling he'd hate me, too, if he knew.

Matthew just gave me a silent nod as he pulled the covers up to about his waist, still sitting up with his hands folded in where about his lap would be. He almost suited the looks of a hospital patient for a moment. It was sad to look at.

"I understand if you don't want to tell me," He started, looking over at me. "We all have our secrets. But if you want to tell me, I won't judge." He whispered so kindly, with the lightest smile. I could have sworn, at that moment, he was glowing with that smile. What was this feeling? Brushing that aside, I let out a chuckle, walking up to his side and kneeling to his level, patting him on the head with a grin.

"No need to worry about me, Mattie." I told him, removing my hand as he opened his eyes, looking down out me. I gave him a grin, and then looked at the clock. 2:24. "I really need to get going, though."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked as I was getting back up to standing.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, silly."

"Oh, right.."

I inwardly chuckled at this as I walked towards the door, turning around before leaving. "I'll see you on Monday, if you're feeling better."

"Right!" He nodded enthusiastically, with a light wave.

"Seeya, Mattie." I said, and with that, I left out of his room, and through his house, thinking that I'd probably best be leaving out the back door, just in case.

**Woo we got some interaction~! Also, it looks like someone's finding their feelings? Hmm... I wanted to add more, but my brain just wouldn't allow it. It was like, 'no, you stop right there! That's perfect!', so.. Oh! Also, I've been wanting to do this, but it always slipped my mind, so I'll say it now! Thanks to everyone that's reviewed, favourited, and read so far! You're all so wonderful!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Gah, sorry this took so long. I haven't really been busy, but I've been distracted a lot, which sadly kept me from writing. I've also had quite a few doctor appointments. Well anyway, I hope you like this chapter! And if you want to visit my ask blog for this fanfic, I'll post a link to my profile. Please visit and send asks to it! I would appreciate it very much!**

"Matt, I know that hoodie is definitely not yours."

I sighed as Alfred kept pestering me about the hoodie. I had wanted to bring it to school, so I could give it back to Gilbert, and the only way to do that, was to wear it. It was oddly chilly this morning, so it worked. Usually I don't walk to school with Alfred, but I woke up a little late today due to quickly getting over my cold.

"And I told you when you got it from the dryer, it isn't mine." I replied to him, recalling the memory.

"Then who's is it?" He questioned, and I thought it'd probably be better to tell him.

"It's Gilbert's, okay?" I admitted, and watched as Alfred's face went blank, and then he sighed. I feel as if I told him the reason why I had it, I would get more than just a sigh.

His lips slowly formed into a smile. "Y'know, Mattie? I guess it's not too bad that you're hanging out with him.."

A change of heart? I looked at him, raising an eyebrow as we stopped walking, the traffic light glaring red at us and telling us to stop.

"I mean, I'd prefer you to hang out with someone other than him, but you don't really hang out with anyone." He stated, putting his hands in his pockets. "I kinda worry about that, you know? I just hope he's changed."

Alfred muttered the last part, but I could still hear it. I really wanted to ask what happened between them, but it still seemed like a sensitive topic, for an odd reason. I smiled lightly, and watched Alfred's face change into one, too.

"Thanks, Al." Was all I had to say before the light flashed to green. We started walking to school once again, in an awkward-free silence.

After a few more minutes of silent walking, we reached the school. It was only going on 8:10, and classes normally didn't start until 8:30, so I had some time left to go to my locker, and find Gilbert before class starts.

Before parting ways, Alfred laid a hand on the top of my hair and ruffled my hair, messing it up while grinning at me. "See ya in class?" He asked me, taking his hand back, and I nodded, running a hand through my hair to fix it.

"Yeah, see ya." I stated, before parting ways and lightly bumping into someone.

"Hey Matt! You feelin' better?" I backed up and saw that I bumped into a grinning Gilbert, accompanied with Francis and a brunet who was familiar, though I don't quite remember his name.

"Mon petit cousin was feeling ill?" Francis rhetorically asked. "Gilbert! How could you know more about my own cousin!"

"Hey, I didn't know you two were related?" The brunet asked, looking between Francis and I.

"Yup!" He said, with a laugh.

Gilbert walked over to me as they were distracted. For some reason, he seemed a bit odd today, but maybe it was just me.

"Do you need to go to your locker?" He asked me, with a bit of a lazy smile.

"Umm, I can go myself, but if you want to come, that's fine, too.." I said to him, and then he chuckled.

"I like being around you, really. So I don't mind."

- Gilbert's POV -

I told him that, and I swear I could feel my cheeks heat up as he smiled.

"Well, I guess it's no big deal then." Matthew said, that smile still on his face, as he turned around and walked towards the stairs. I grinned to myself.

I sighed as we began to walk up the stairs, and he decided to let me go up first. It had been a while since I'd been up this way of the school, since I didn't have much of a need to. The lockers were assigned by grade, not name, and I had no classes up here.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I reached the top of the stairs, and turning around, waiting for Matthew. I pretty much mentally face-palmed. I probably should have waited for him. Oh well, nothing I can really do now.

Matthew was almost at the top step when his eyes widened into a panicked expression, and I noticed he'd lost balance. Fuck, what do I do? I can't just watch. Shit.

Without thinking, I quickly ran towards him. He hadn't fallen that much, so I was able to wrap an arm around his waist, and pull him close enough to me so that he wouldn't fall. This whole scene happened in under a few seconds. Wait, isn't this scene familiar in an odd way?

I went up a step but still held onto Matthew. He was shaking on the step below me with his eyes shut tight, almost as if he were scared, or expecting to fall. After a moment, he slowly opened up one of his eyes, and then blinked, opening them both, and he stared into my eyes.

I stared back into his in return, losing my thoughts. I never really paid attention, but his eyes were a light purple, with the slightest hint of blue in them. I could also feel his breath on me, with a slight pounding in my chest.

It felt like an eternity, but it was really only a few seconds.

I let go of him and looked away sighing. "You all right there?" I asked before looking at him.

He blinked before nodding. "Um.. Yeah. Thanks, Gilbert." He said with a small smile. I returned the smile with a grin.

"No problem. Let's get going to your locker, yeah?"

- Matthew's POV -

My heart was still racing from almost falling. I was really glad that Gilbert helped me, well, not fall. He held me longer than it was necessary, but it didn't feel awkward at all. It oddly felt nice to be so close to him.. I'm not sure why, though.

Once we got to my locker, I looked down at my shoe. "Oh.." I mumbled. I should really start checking if my shoes are tied before leaving the house, before I almost fall again.

Sighing, I got on my right knee before opening my locker.

"What's up?" Gilbert asked. I tied up my shoe before standing up and giving a bit of a nervous chuckle.

"My shoe was undone.." I sighed, as he sighed as well.

"You should be more careful."

"I know.." I replied, then opened my locker, preparing to take my backpack off, but then remembering that I had left it in my locker from Friday. Chuckling to myself, I shook my head, then grabbed the books that I needed for the first part of today and put them on the floor.

After doing that, I shrugged off the bigger-than-usual hoodie that I was wearing, and handed it to Gilbert, cold air reaching my skin.

"Thanks for lending me this." I stated, smiling at him.

"Oh, err, d'you think you could keep it in your locker for now?" He requested, looking at it. I shrugged.

"Sure, when should I give it to you?" I asked, and Gilbert seemed to go into thought.

"Hm.. How about lunch?"

"Sure. How about you meet me here?"

Gilbert grinned. "Sounds great."

**Hehe, I enjoyed writing this chapter. I'm finally squeezing in some PruCan moments!**


End file.
